French Kiss
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Amigo secreto dos Beatles] Dominique e James tinham algumas diferenças culturais a resolver.


Quando criança, Dominique vivia no limiar entre a cultura britânica e a cultura francesa. Afinal, apesar de morar na França, o seu pai tinha nascido na Inglaterra e apesar de anos morando lá ainda mantinha alguns costumes de casa. Então, conforme foi crescendo, as viagens já não eram tão frequentes, e ela foi perdendo a memória de algumas coisas.

Mesmo assim, todos os natais recebia um suéter com a letra "D" confeccionada por sua _grand-mère_ Molly e em todas as datas comemorativas recebia um cartão comemorativo — exceto em 8 de maio, 14 de julho e 11 de novembro. Tudo bem que esses feriados não existiam na Inglaterra, mas eram importantes na França. A tradição do cartão comemorativo era estranha, pois nunca tinha recebido um de sua _grand-mère_ Apolline, nem de qualquer outro parente da parte francesa da família.

Não é como se ela tivesse algum laço além dos familiares, de certa forma, distantes com a Grã-Bretanha. Mesmo assim, aos 22 anos de idade, Dominique estava atravessando o Eurotúnel em direção a Londres.

A culpa era da sua monografia.

Ou dela, se considerasse que tinha escolhido o tema da sua própria monografia.

Ela só queria que fosse algo que tivesse a ver com ela, algo que pudesse conectá-la com as suas origens, algo que juntasse a França com a Inglaterra. E considerando que estava fazendo a graduação de direito, não tinha muitas opções que envolvesse dois países.

Exceto que o sistema judiciário da França era chamado de _civil law_ e o da Inglaterra era _common law_, e que esses nomes faziam diferença no modo que os crimes eram julgados.

Era isso ou fazer uma análise de _Paris enquêtes criminelles_ (a versão francesa de Law and Order) e outras séries criminais, dizendo se havia alguma semelhança com a realidade.

Nada contra maratonar séries para escrever uma monografia, mas queria tentar ir até o seu país de origem e ver como estavam os seus primos e avós. Fazia tanto tempo que não os via...

Então aproveitou as suas férias de período para fazer essa pesquisa, já que faltava pouco para a entrega e defesa do seu TCC, e considerava que não era muito benéfico apenas ler livros e artigos franceses sobre o assunto.

Pelo que sabia, a Inglaterra permitia que civis entrassem em julgamentos.  
Então, ela faria uma observação e uma visita a algumas bibliotecas para pesquisar o que eles tinham a dizer. Talvez até a visão inglesa sobre como era o sistema judiciário francês, o qual ela compreendia com perfeição.

Talvez conseguisse até falar com alguma advogada britânica.

Estava tendo expectativas altas naquela viagem. Pelo que sabia dos seus colegas de curso, nenhum deles estava viajando para outro país para fazer aquele trabalho. Não que aquela fosse uma competição.

Era uma travessia de trem em um túnel abaixo do mar que demorava mais de duas horas, então ela passou esse tempo escutando música e lendo um livro sobre as leis britânicas. Estava escutando "_Ça ira_" quando o trem estacionou na estação internacional St. Pancras.

— Domi! — escutou um grito assim que saiu da plataforma.

Victoire tinha se mudado para Londres uns dois anos antes, e estava desde então morando com Teddy, mas ela viajava com bastante frequência aos finais de semana para a França para ver a família.

Elas viviam comentando sobre como o transporte ferroviário era mais barato internacionalmente do que caso elas quisessem viajar de Paris a Grenoble.

— Você precisa de um _Cranachan_ — disse a irmã empolgada, enquanto a abraçava — Ou um _Banoffee Pie_. Não! Já sei! Um _Trifle_!

— Bom te ver também, Toire — Dominique revirou os olhos — Eu mal cheguei e já quer me engordar?

— Você não pode achar um _Crème Brûlée_ melhor!

Elas também sempre discutiam qual culinária era melhor.

— Sua traidora do sangue! — e Dominique a chamava assim — _Dacquoise, macaron, fondant au chocolat_... E você ainda quer comparar com essas coisas que vocês têm?

— Sabe, aqui chamamos de _petit gâteau_, não de _fondant_ — Teddy intrometeu-se — _Fondant_ parece _fondue_.

— Não parece não.

Victoire riu da tentativa de defesa do namorado.

— Você quer ir para o apartamento ou visitar a vovó? — ela perguntou.

— Sinto que se eu não for para A Toca, ela ficará bem chateada comigo — Dominique disse.

— Bom, mas nós vamos jantar lá mesmo — ela deu de ombros.

— Nesse caso, eu preciso de um descanso.

Durante o caminho até o apartamento, Victoire contou a ela sobre como as coisas andavam por ali.

Lucy estava dando de cabeça para os pais, só queria saber de tocar guitarra e nada sobre estudos, embora Audrey estivesse conseguindo convencê-la a pelo menos fazer uma faculdade de música.

Lily e Hugo estavam loucos vendendo algumas coisas velhas e fazendo bicos para juntar dinheiro para fazerem um curso ou faculdade de fotografia. Mesmo que cinematografia e fotografia fossem coisas diferentes, Dominique podia facilmente vê-los abrindo um canal no YouTube.

Molly estava estudando relações internacionais.

Outra louca por estudos era Rose, mas ela tinha surpreendido um pouco a família quando decidiu que queria ser escritora de livros.

Albus ficava brincando que ia ser o agente dela. Talvez não fosse tão brincadeira, já que ele estava fazendo administração à distância.

Roxanne tinha feito a retificação de nome nos documentos e ia completar seis meses de terapia hormonal (ela precisava se lembrar de não chamá-la mais de Roxy porque o garoto tinha tido uma disforia forte dois dias antes).

James e Fred tinham pedido um empréstimo sem ninguém saber e abriram um bar no centro. Era lá que Lucy tocava aos finais de semana.

E tinha Teddy e Victoire. Ele trabalhando como policial e ela trabalhando como modelo.

— No que Louis está metido dessa vez? — a mais velha perguntou.

Toda hora o irmão caçula mudava de ideia sobre qual carreira seguiria. Da última vez, ele estava fazendo teste para alguns papéis de figurante em filmes.

— Eu não sei se ele quer ser ator de filme ou de peça — comentou Dominique — Ele estava indo para aquele teatro _Bataclan_.

— Ele podia fazer balé — Victoire disse.

— Ele podia fazer qualquer coisa.

O apartamento não era grande, mas os apartamentos da Inglaterra costumavam ser maiores que os da França. Exceto pelo fato de terem apenas um banheiro, enquanto que os franceses tinham um apenas com o chuveiro e outro apenas com o vaso sanitário e pia.

— Eu consegui comprar uma máquina de lavar! — Victoire compartilhou com ela a vitória, assim que entraram no apartamento — E consegui colocá-la no banheiro!

— Eu ainda acho estranho — Teddy pronunciou-se.

— É muito mais prático! Você tira a roupa antes de entrar no banho e já põe ali para lavar. Lá em casa sempre foi assim.

Era um costume francês.

— Você vai perder todas as discussões aqui, cunhadinho — disse Dominique — Desista.

Ela deixou a sua mochila pesada em cima do tapete da sala.

— Descansa um pouco — Victoire fez sinal para ela sentar no sofá — Quer que eu faça alguma coisa?

— Correção: quer que o Teddy faça alguma coisa? — o moreno disse.

Sentia falta de quando ele tinha os cabelos pintados de azul, mas supunha que as pessoas não levariam a sério um policial assim.

A vida adulta podia ser um saco às vezes.

— Não, obrigada, Teddy — ela riu — Estou sem fome.

— Foram quase três horas de viagem — Victoire franziu o cenho levemente.  
— Não exagere.

A irmã fez uma careta quando a viu pegar uma apostila de dentro da mochila.

— Você não vai aproveitar nem um pouco a viagem? — ela reclamou.

— Nos vemos todos os finais de semana, Toire — Dominique lembrou-a.

— Não na Grã-Bretanha.

Teddy sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte: você faz o que quiser o dia inteiro e então de noite nós vamos jantar na casa da vó Molly e depois vamos para o bar — ele disse.

— Feito — ela disse, pondo uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha.

Desde que tinha largado dos longos cabelos que ultrapassavam a cintura, estava sofrendo menos em relação a cabelo no rosto, mas ainda assim acontecia.

Era a única dos irmãos que tinha nascido ruiva, mas assim que se mudaram para a França, decidiu pintar os cabelos de loiro para se sentir mais inserida no novo país. Tinha feito bem para a sua autoestima, apesar de seus parentes não terem gostado muito.

Desde criança, ela era o que chamavam de "tomboy". Tinha comportamentos tipicamente "masculinos", mas conforme cresceu isso se refletiu apenas no seu corte de cabelo e roupas, já que no comportamento não era mais possível.

Já tinha inclusive pensado na roupa com que apresentaria o seu TCC: um terno que tinham comprado para Louis quando ele queria ser bancário que nem o pai, mas ele desistiu da ideia antes de usá-lo. Até tinha pensado em pôr um vestido junto com o casaco e a calça do terno, mas não queria dar de cara com algum avaliador preconceituoso que a prejudicasse só por causa do seu modo de se vestir.

Conseguiu assistir a dois julgamentos na _Old Bailey_ e considerava isso uma vitória absoluta, seu caderno estava cheio de anotações. Estava folheando um grosso livro da _Guildhall Library_, o céu já estava escurecendo, quando Teddy foi buscá-la, lembrando-a da promessa que tinha feito mais cedo.

Era estranho como havia tantos táxis em Londres — em Paris, a licença era muito cara, então poucos se aventuravam nesse ramo —, mais estranho que isso só a mão inglesa das ruas. Tinha demorado para se acostumar com a mão francesa, mas agora parecia simplesmente natural, principalmente para ela que era destra. Nunca conseguiria tirar carteira de motorista na Inglaterra tendo que trocar a marcha com a mão esquerda.

Muitas coisas eram estranhas para ela, como se nunca tivesse morado lá.

O rádio não tocava uma música em francês, apenas inglês. O que era compreensível, afinal era o idioma oficial do país, mas na França era obrigatório que no mínimo 40% das músicas tocadas nos rádios fossem francesas. Só assim para manter um pouco de nacionalidade com tantos hits ingleses e norte-americanos.

— Eu acho que vamos passar o natal desse ano com vocês — Teddy começou o assunto, por cima de "_Don't give up on me_" tocando no rádio do carro — Não aguento mais Vic falando sobre esse tal de _Bûche de noel_.

— Ironicamente é o meu pai que faz — Dominique comentou, sentindo o vento da janela bater no seu rosto — Ele aprendeu sozinho para agradar a minha mãe quando ela estava grávida da Vic. Virou tradição de natal. E olha que o bûche da minha mãe e da minha avó não devem ser ruins.

— Comida de vó nunca é.

— E de sogra também não, não é? — implicou.

Ele mostrou a língua para ela.

— Meu pai... padrinho — ele se corrigiu quase ao mesmo instante — me deu uma moto, mas a Vic odeia andar naquilo.

— Eu duvido que tenha algo que você não possa convencê-la de fazer — disse Nique.

— Ela diz que está velha, então meio que virou o meu hobby das folgas consertar. O Jimmy me ajuda, acho que quase toda a família está envolvida nisso.

— Às vezes é um saco estar longe de vocês.

— Às vezes?

Teddy levantou uma sobrancelha, fingindo indignação.

— Cara, o meu McDonald's tem cerveja — ela disse, revirando os olhos — Fala sério, acha que eu vou trocar isso?

— Está nos abandonando por cerveja? — ele virou a curva em uma estrada que começava a ser familiar para ela, apesar de fazer muito tempo que não ia lá.

— As estações de trem têm piano.

— Nem todas.

— Mas é algo diferente! Algo legal! O que tem aqui? Uma placa no muro da plataforma 9?

— Você não sabe o que diz...

A placa era uma referência ao best seller de fantasia favorito de Teddy.

— Ela não sabe o que diz — ele sussurrou, pegando no chaveiro que tinha prendido no retrovisor interno.

Dominique esperou-o estacionar o carro a um lado da estrada de terra, que dava entrada para Ottery St. Catchpole, para tirar a fivela do cinto de segurança.

— Vic me obrigou a trazer uma jaqueta para você — ele esticou-se até o banco de trás — _Tem macacos lá fora_.

— Tem o quê? — ela franziu o cenho, pegando a jaqueta.

Teddy hesitou por alguns segundos, tentando entender a falha de comunicação que estava acontecendo ali.

— Tá frio — disse, apenas, antes de destrancar a porta do carro e sair.

— Então tá, né — ela murmurou para si mesma, antes de sair também.

Macacos saiam da moradia deles quando estava frio?

Tinha alguma forma que "macacos" e "frio" soassem parecidas?

Aquela frase não fazia nenhum sentido!

Victoire já estava na cozinha, apoiada de frente ao balcão, quando eles chegaram.

— Teve progresso? — ela perguntou à irmã, roubando um pedaço de bolo.

— Vamos saber disso depois, não é? — Dominique perguntou.

— Pode deixar a mochila em qualquer lugar, a vovó não se importa.

É claro que não se importava.

Deixou-a em cima de uma cadeira quebrada que usavam para manter a porta da despensa fechada.

— Domi!

Virou-se e viu Molly Weasley aproximando-se dela, os braços abertos para um abraço, aquele sorriso acolhedor de sempre. Talvez uns cabelos brancos a mais desde a última vez.

— Vó! — ela sorriu e foi abraçá-la.

— Tão bom te ver... — Molly suspirou e então afastou-se para vê-la melhor — Você cortou o cabelo!

Fazia tanto tempo que mantinha aquele estilo que era estranho ver algo comentar como se fosse uma novidade.

— E pintei também — ela acrescentou, embora estivesse evidente.

— Oh, bem, já temos ruivos demais na família — a mais velha deu uma piscadela para ela, restando importância — Sente-se! Sente-se!

Ela voltou a dar atenção às panelas.

— Somos só nós hoje? — Dominique perguntou.

A maioria das suas lembranças infantis era da casa cheia, a mesa de jantar posta no jardim porque não cabia na cozinha tanta gente.

Tia Ginny contando sobre a carreira no futebol, tio Harry falando sobre alguns casos da polícia, tio Charlie aparecendo uma vez ou outra sem avisar, tio George fazendo piadas às vezes um tanto inapropriadas, tio Rony e tio Percy sendo tapeados por George, James e Fred — tio Percy não conseguia ser engraçado nem nesses momentos, então geralmente sobrava para o tio Rony.

Eles tinham uma família tão grande.

— Eu não sei, ninguém nunca avisa quando vai aparecer — Molly negou com a cabeça, um tom de voz repreensor — Só esses dois sempre estão aqui.

— Vic não sabe cozinhar — Teddy a expos.

— Isso não é verdade! — ela indignou-se — Amamos a sua comida, vovó.

Ela voltou a negar com a cabeça, mas sorria.

Nem reclamou que Victoire estava sentada em cima do balcão.

Alguns minutos depois, escutaram o som da porta fechando. Em Paris, nunca sonharia em deixar a porta da frente destrancada, mas Ottery St. Catchpole ainda era um lugar seguro para viver, o que era reconfortante, já que seus avós moravam lá.

— Domi! — Lucy exclamou.

Ela tinha pintado uma única mecha ruiva que combinava bastante com os seus fios castanhos, lembrando Aria Montgomery na primeira temporada de _Pretty Little Liars_, embora não tivesse nada a ver.

Estava com uma capa de guitarra nas costas. Se fosse chutar uma marca, chutaria que era uma _Stratocaster_ — era o sonho de infância de Lucy.

— Vai tocar no bar hoje? — Dominique perguntou, depois de assoprar dois beijos para a garota.

— _Savvy_ — ela disse, pondo a capa de guitarra a um canto — Se você e Lily não tivessem desistido da ideia de formarmos uma super banda...

— Você brilha sozinha. Lily vai tirar fotos das suas performances e eu vou te defender dos processos.

Lucy exclamou, indignada.

— Ou vai ajudá-la a processar alguém — Victoire apontou.

— Isso também — disse Dominique.

— Sinto falta do seu cabelo azul — Lucy bagunçou o cabelo de Teddy.

— Todos sentimos — ele suspirou, dramático.

Ela comeu pouco, argumentou que estava sem muita fome e tinha ido só porque queria sair mais cedo de casa, o bar não estava aberto ainda e ela amava a comida da avó.

— Mais discussões? — Molly demonstrou preocupação.

— Não é nada, vó — Lucy disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que ela ignorasse e levantando-se da cadeira — Vamos então? Fred já me mandou mensagem.

— Eu acho que eles abrem esse bar tarde demais — opinou a mais velha.

— Concordo — ela respondeu, mas por outra razão.

Teddy levou a todas depois de se despedirem, sob as recomendações da Srª Weasley de tomarem cuidado.

— Você tinha que tê-la visto na inauguração do bar — disse Lucy, as duas sentadas nos bancos traseiros do carro.

— Não acredito que levaram a vovó pro bar — Dominique pôs a mão no rosto só de imaginar a cena.

— Ela insistiu — Victoire defendeu aos envolvidos.

As festas eram diferentes na França, até mesmo as festas organizadas por adolescentes e jovens adultos. Eram chamadas de _soirée_ e raramente tinha música envolvida, quando tinha era em volume baixo. Era quase como chamar uma única amiga para conversar, entediante comparado às reuniões em pub dos britânicos.

Mesmo assim, não estava acostumada a uma música tão alta enquanto tentava conversar com os amigos.

— Rose! O que está fazendo aqui? — Dominique apressou-se a cumprimentá-la com os dois beijos de sempre.

Era parte da etiqueta. Não importava quantas pessoas tivessem no local, ela não ia chegar e falar "olá todo mundo", ela cumprimentaria um por um. Mas não era etiqueta londrina, então estava recebendo alguns olhares estranhados, de Lucy inclusive.

— Eu vou lá falar com eles, fiquem à vontade — ela disse, afastando-se.

— Às vezes a inspiração vem de lugares estranhos — Rose respondeu à sua pergunta, displicente.

Estava com uma agenda cheia de anotações aberta em cima da mesa de bar, junto com um copo de cerveja.

— E de bebidas estranhas também — Victoire implicou com ela.

— Vocês amam uma fila — Dominique reclamou, ao ver o amontoado de pessoas próximo da mesa de bar.

Era James quem estava cuidando de atender aos pedidos.

— Eu vou lá — Teddy ofereceu-se — Vinho?

— Quem toma vinho em um bar? — Rose achou graça.

Dominique levantou a mão e Victoire deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Francesas — disse Teddy, antes de afastar-se — Se não pode com elas, junte-se a elas.

— E como anda o coração? — Rose puxou o assunto sem esperar nem um segundo.

— Ela anda muito romântica — comentou Victoire, achando graça da expressão no rosto da irmã.

— Está escrevendo um romance? — perguntou Dominique.

— Também — a escritora respondeu, misteriosa.

— O coração bate bem. Fui no cardiologista há seis meses e estava tudo ótimo.

Rose revirou os olhos para a sua brincadeira.

— Ela tá saindo com um cara — disse Victoire.

— Lucy ficou decepcionada — a prima completou — Ela tinha certeza que a mais inteligente da família ia jogar em outro time.

— Mais inteligente? — repetiu Dominique — Que convencida.

— Palavras dela.

— Aprendeu com o namorado — implicou a sua irmã.

Teddy chegou na mesa com as bebidas.

— Chega de conversa, Lucy já vai começar a tocar — ele disse.

You say yes, I say no  
You say stop but I say go, go, go

Oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello, hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello

I say high, you say low  
You say why and I say I don't know

_— James! O que está fazendo aqui?_

_As únicas pessoas que atravessavam o Eurotúnel para visitá-los era Victoire e Teddy. Poucas vezes vovó Molly e vovô Arthur foram até lá para ver como estavam — mais por questão financeira do que por disposição —, mas voltavam algumas horas depois para a Inglaterra. Geralmente todos se falavam por chamada de vídeo no WhatsApp ou escrevendo mesmo._

_— Me prometeu um tour pela cidade, senhorita Weasley — James ainda estava apoiado no batente da porta do apartamento da família, dando um sorriso encantador que tornava impossível para ela negar qualquer coisa a ele._

_Era fácil fingir que não eram parentes quando só se falavam por chamadas de vídeo._

_— Eu não me lembro disso — Dominique franziu o cenho._

_— Sim, bem, mas vou precisar que confirme esse álibi caso a minha mãe surte — ele comentou — Porque, sabe, é falta de educação aparecer na casa dos outros sem marcar antes._

_— Sabe, estamos na França. As coisas são diferentes aqui — ela deu uma piscadela para ele — Vou pegar o meu casaco._

— _French 75_ ou _Kir Royal_? — uma voz a acordou das memórias.

Lucy ainda tocava "_Hello, goodbye_" em acordes distintos da música original, adaptando para o seu estilo de música e para a guitarra.

Desviou o olhar da apresentação para olhar para James atrás dela. Uma coisa que sempre tinha debochado dos britânicos era o costume de evitar manter contato visual, além da falta de atitude masculina quando via alguma mulher que eles gostavam. Só que James era diferente.

Ninguém prestava atenção neles, nem mesmo Rose, que era naturalmente curiosa. Todos estavam encantados com a habilidade de cantar e tocar de Lucy.

— _Kir Royal_ — ela respondeu.

— Me ajuda? — ele afastou-se da mesa.

Ele sempre usava essa desculpa para ficarem a sós.

Ele sabia muito bem que um verdadeiro champagne era o que fosse feito na província de Champagne na França, que o resto era espumante.

— Sempre pensei que seguiria o negócio da família com os vinhos — James comentou, enquanto preparava o drink.

— Talvez Louis faça isso — Dominique deu de ombros.

As pessoas esperavam várias coisas dela.

Que ela fosse modelo como Victoire.

Que ela se tornasse professora de francês (o oposto do seu pai que tinha ensinado inglês à sua mãe quando ela estava de intercâmbio na Escócia).

Que ela fizesse parte dos negócios da família Delacour.

Que ela fosse para qualquer lugar que James fosse, como Fred tinha feito.

Não era difícil se imaginar nesses cenários, mas mesmo assim tinha escolhido o direito. Porque ela não gostava de ver as pessoas sendo injustiçadas, porque ela sentia que faria alguma diferença no mundo dessa forma, porque não era o caminho mais fácil a seguir, porque era algo que ninguém esperava que ela fizesse.

— Aqui — James entregou a taça a ela.

— _Merci_ — respondeu antes de tomar um curto gole — Você...

— Está tendo sucesso com a monografia? — ele perguntou antes que ela pudesse puxar assunto.

— Acho que estou indo bem — ela pôs uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha — É um assunto que me interessa, isso é importante.

— Você podia aconselhar Rox. Ele está meio perdido em relação a qual faculdade fazer, só consegue pensar na mastectomia.

— Vocês são a prova de que faculdade não é o caminho para todos.

James deu de ombros.

— Só achei que poderia lhe dar uma luz — ele disse fazendo outro drink.

Aquilo a lembrava de um jogo online.

Que ela tinha que misturar várias bebidas e o bartender bebia e tinha reações engraçadas, decidindo se o drink era bom, estava muito apimentado ou se era mortal.

— Tudo bem, eu falo com ele — deu de ombros também.

Nesse momento, vários aplausos foram ouvidos. Lucy tinha terminado a sua performance. Ela deixou a taça em cima do balcão e juntou-se aos aplausos.

— Essa conversa foi muito parental — disse Dominique.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — James franziu o cenho, sem entender.

— Que nós dois falando sobre Rox parecemos os pais dele.

— Quer conversar sobre outra coisa?

Ela notou Victoire procurando por ela com os olhos.

— Agora você quer conversar? — sussurrou no ouvido dele, antes de voltar para a mesa.

_— Um brinde! — Dominique ergueu a taça de vinho — James! Você tem que olhar nos meus olhos!_

_— Okay, okay — ele rendeu-se, olhando-a fixamente nos seus olhos ao erguer a sua e encostar na dela, fazendo aquele típico som de vidro batendo — Por quê?_

_— Por quê o quê? — ela perguntou, tomando um generoso gole do vinho._

_— Precisa olhar nos olhos enquanto está fazendo um brinde?_

_James nunca tinha visto Dominique corar e muito menos desviar o olhar dele._

_— Dizem que se você brindar sem olhar nos olhos de todos, você terá 10 anos de sexo ruim — ela murmurou, antes de voltar a tomar o vinho._

_Não pôde evitar soltar uma risada._

_— Bem, nós não queremos isso — ele deu uma piscadela para ela, antes de também tomar um gole da sua taça._

Depois de um certo ponto, Lucy juntou-se a eles na mesa, dando oportunidade para outros artistas — um era inclusive DJ. Ela virou um shot de tequila de uma vez só e então confidenciou a Dominique, que era a única por fora ali:

— Essa é a minha forma de pagamento.

E ela aproveitava bem a noite, bebendo e comendo o que queria.

Em alguns momentos a música era tão alta que ela precisava controlar-se para não faltar alto, já que não era bem visto naquele país. Os outros já pareciam estar acostumados com isso.

Seus olhos se desviaram para o bar mais vezes do que poderia contar.

Já estava ficando tarde quando fecharam as portas.

Fred não tinha dado as caras naquela noite.

— Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa com Rox — Rose deu de ombros, fingindo não estar preocupada.

— Ou ele estava com Lessa de novo — apostou Victoire.

— Ou ele caiu no sono e perdeu a hora — disse Teddy.

— Ou ele não estava afim de prestigiar a minha ilustre presença — brincou Dominique.

— Ou ele não queria ficar surdo — Lucy foi na onda dela.

— Ah! Parem com isso, vocês duas! — Victoire exclamou, rindo com elas.

— Vai ver ele achou que você vinha com uma intimação debaixo do braço — a guitarrista deu uma cotovelada de leve na prima.

— Da próxima vez que eu quiser afastar alguém, vou falar que estou com um processo para entregar.

Eles aguardaram James fechar tudo sozinho, sendo os últimos a saírem.

— Volta para a França quando? — ele perguntou.

— Talvez amanhã, eu não planejava ficar o dia inteiro — ela respondeu.

— Se quiser ficar o resto das suas férias... — Victoire deixou no ar.

— Que férias?

Ela não teria paz enquanto estivesse no processo da monografia.

— O James tá morando sozinho — Rose disse repentinamente e então disfarçou a sua indiscrição — O meu Uber chegou. Tchau pra vocês.

Era realmente estranho ver como os ingleses tinham um acesso tão facilitado a carros de aluguel.

— Saiu da casa dos seus pais? — Dominique franziu o cenho, estranhando.

Ele não tinha contado isso para ela.

Na realidade, fazia um tempo desde a última vez que se falaram.

Tinha ficado um clima estranho entre eles.

— Eu não tô morando sozinho exatamente — disse James, incomodado.

Oh.

— É aqui em cima — ele apontou para um espaço acima do bar.

Era uma das únicas construções ali da região que não tinha um prédio construído em cima do estabelecimento.

— É mais fácil dormir aqui do que ficar me deslocando para a casa dos meus pais, mas eu ainda moro com eles — explicou — Fred dorme aqui às vezes também.

Ah, certo.

Tinha entendido errado.

Lucy tinha se afastado do grupo sem se despedir e sem que ela tivesse notado.

— Vamos, Nique? — perguntou Victoire.

Queria ficar, queria entender em que momento que as provocações deles deram lugar aquele comportamento estranho.

— Vamos — respondeu, por fim.

Despediu-se dele como fez com todos os outros, mas em vez de dar um beijo afastado, ela deu um beijo em cada bochecha dele.

— Tchau, James — foi até onde Teddy tinha estacionado o carro.

Ficou esperando no banco de trás enquanto a irmã e cunhado entravam no carro e davam partida no carro.  
Victoire estendeu a mão para ligar o rádio.

Oh, I need your love babe  
Guess you know it's true  
Hope you need my love babe  
Just like I need you

Hold me, love me  
Hold me, love me  
I ain't got nothin' but love babe  
Eight days a week

Love you everyday girl  
Always on my mind  
One thing I can say girl  
Love you all the time

— Eu sempre pensei que vocês dois ficariam juntos.

_Mon Dieu_.

As pessoas ao redor dela eram diretas demais.

— Você sabe, na França dois encontros é considerado namoro — Victoire comentou.

— Não estamos na França — ela retrucou.

— Estamos na globalização. Você sabe, pegar o que há de melhor em outro país e trazer pro nosso.

— Se você diz...

Ela virou-se na cama, tentando adormecer.

Não entendia o porquê de Victoire decidir dormir com ela na sala quando podia dormir com Teddy, mas ela fazia questão disso. Dizia que era "hospitalidade" e que sentia falta de quando compartilhavam quarto. Ele só não juntou-se a elas porque tinha que resolver umas coisas do trabalho e queria deixar as irmãs um pouco sozinhas.

Ela preferia que ele não fizesse isso.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Victoire — Vocês eram tão próximos.

— O que acontece quando as pessoas mantêm contato à distância. Uma hora elas se afastam.

— Foi só isso?

_— James, por que não responde as minhas mensagens?_

_Dominique estava no corredor da Université Panthéon-Assas, desperdiçando o seu tempo livre enviando áudios pelo WhatsApp._

_— James, eu sei que você tá escutando os meus áudios, não adianta desativar a verificação de mensagem._

_Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e virou-se._

_— Tá tudo bem? — perguntou Lorcan._

_Encostou-se na parede, bloqueando a tela do celular._

_— Oui. O que está fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou._

_— Te procurando para a gente ir almoçar — ele disse._

_— Tá, vamos._

— Foi — confirmou.

Era uma característica tanto do lado Delacour quanto do lado Weasley da família o orgulho. Dominique era muito orgulhosa para continuar revirando aquela história depois de ter mandado tantas mensagens e tentado saber de James por várias fontes distintas.

E então no bar ele simplesmente se aproximou dela e agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Foi só para falar de Rox.

— Quer assistir a algum filme ou só dormir? — perguntou Victoire, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

— _Désolé_, estou cansada.

— Sem problemas. Boa noite, maninha.

Conhecia a irmã bem demais para saber que ela tentaria estender a sua estada na Inglaterra o máximo que pudesse, pelo menos até que se resolvesse com James. Por isso, quando acordou na manhã seguinte e todos ainda estavam dormindo, ela pegou as suas coisas e foi para o Eurotúnel pegar um trem de volta para a França.

_Saiu à inglesa_, sem se despedir.

A vontade que teve antes de ficar e visitar o local que tinha sido seu lar na infância tinha desaparecido.

Odiava se sentir confusa, então simplesmente sistematizava a confusão sentimental que estava sentindo, compartimentava, focava nos seus estudos e fingia que nada tinha acontecido.

Era boa em fazer isso, assim como sua mãe. Já Victoire era mais sentimental, além de não suportar manter-se com algo não resolvido por tanto tempo.

Passou o dia inteiro na biblioteca da universidade, que mantinha-se funcionando mesmo durante os recessos. Então o seu celular ficou desligado durante todo aquele período, além de que seus pais não sabiam que ela tinha retornado.

Dormiu durante toda a viagem de trem, sonhando sonhos reais.

_— Por que veio? — ela perguntou, cortando o silêncio._

_Os dois estavam deitados no carpete do apartamento, os rostos próximos observando um ao outro. Tinha tomado tanto vinho que se sentia incapaz de levantar a cabeça sem o mundo girar._

_— Queria te ver — James começou a brincar com uma mecha de seu cabelo em vez de pô-lo atrás da orelha._

_O vinho._

_O jantar._

_As risadas._

_A conversa._

_Todo aquele clima estava sendo simplesmente demais para ela._

_Inclinou-se em sua direção e o beijou, sentindo o gosto de vinho da sua boca e a tontura que podia ser culpa da ressaca, mas também considerava uma relação com as "borboletas" no seu estômago._

_A noite não parou ali._

Vez em quando aquelas lembranças escapavam das gavetas trancadas de sua mente para assombrá-la.

Já estava anoitecendo quando retornou para casa com a mochila e tudo que tinha trazido da Inglaterra, incluindo aquilo que não era palpável.

O prédio não tinha elevador. Poucos tinham. Isso era bom porque evitava aqueles minutos constrangedores entre vizinhos enquanto aguardavam a chegada ao andar desejado. Mas era bem incômodo quando estava cansada ou tinha peso a carregar.

De qualquer forma, ela morava no segundo andar.

Deixou as chaves em cima do balcão e a mochila jogada no chão da sala. A casa estava vazia, seus pais não deviam ter chegado ainda. Apesar de tudo, eles não estavam de férias.

Pegou uma taça de dentro de um armário e esvaziou uma garrafa de vinho. Não tinha comido o dia inteiro, então abriu a geladeira à procura de queijo. Queijo e vinho nunca faltavam em casa, o último era bem óbvio o motivo.

Escutou a campainha soar e imaginou que os seus pais tivessem esquecido da chave. O que era improvável, já que não sabiam quando ela retornaria. Ou poderia ser Victoire, que foi atrás dela possessa por ter saído sem se despedir.

Fechou a porta da geladeira e foi abrir a de casa.

Era James.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — reclamou Dominique, fazendo uma careta.

— Nós não tivemos a chance de conversar — ele disse.

— Você teve — ela apontou o dedo para ele — Há dois anos! E me _tomou um vento!_

— Nique, eu sei que eu errei. Não devia ter te ignorado. Eu só...

Então eles finalmente conversariam sobre aquilo.

— Não foi capaz de manejar o fato de que fodeu com a própria prima? — Dominique jogou na cara dele.

— Você está bêbada — ele suspirou.

Parecia estar repreendendo-a.

Ele realmente tinha muito direito de repreendê-la por isso.

— _Branleur_ — o xingou e então empurrou a porta, tentando fechá-la.

Ele parou o percurso com facilidade, entrando no apartamento.

Começou a falar em francês rápido, mandando-o a lugares longínquos.

— Não vamos ter essa conversa contigo bêbada — ele repetiu.

— Não vamos ter essa conversa nunca, James Sirius Potter! Porque você não assume o que faz! — acusou-o.

— Eu tô aqui, não tô?

Depois de dois anos.

Não devia ter ido a Inglaterra.

— _Eu sou fácil_ se você não quiser nunca mais falar comigo depois disso — ele disse.

— Vou facilitar as coisas para você: esqueça. Vamos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Por que é o que você quer, não é? Veio reclamar que eu deixei o clima ruim.

James não respondeu.

— Porra, Jimmy! Responde! — ela gritou — O que você quer? Por que veio atrás de mim? Por que me ignorou esse tempo todo?

— Porque não ia funcionar. Não ia dar certo você na universidade e eu do outro lado do oceano — ele disse.

— Você em algum momento pensou em falar comigo? — ela enfatizou as últimas duas palavras com lentidão.

— Me desculpa. Não tem explicação para o que eu fiz. Eu entrei em pânico.

Sentiu-se cansada.

Talvez fosse a falta de alimentação.

— Tá, eu te perdoo. Pode ir embora agora — ela ignorou o bom senso e tomou mais um longo gole da sua taça.

— Não vim pedir perdão.

Virou-se pronta para mandá-lo à merda quando notou a proximidade dele.

— Não brinca comigo de novo — disse Dominique em um tom de voz baixo.

— Eu não vou.

Então ele a beijou.

O cenário parecia o mesmo, como um déjà vu.

As mãos de James foram para as suas coxas, impulsionando-a para que se agarrasse a ele e então levou-os até o quarto dela — como ainda se lembrava do caminho era um mistério.

Ela deixou que ele a deitasse na cama.

Deixou que ficasse por cima dela.

Deixou que tirasse as suas roupas.

E então inverteu a posição, ficando por cima dele e algemando as mãos dele na cama.

— Quê? — ele perguntou, pego de surpresa.

— Eu tenho tolerância ao álcool, Jimmy — ela disse — Eu fico tonta nos primeiros cinco minutos, mas aos poucos e conforme vou bebendo eu recupero os sentidos.

Acomodou-se, sentando no seu colo.

— Além do mais, acho que isso aqui é suficiente para me acordar — ela rebolou, provocando-o.

— Me solta — ele disse entredentes.

— Se você quiser liberdade condicional, vamos ter que fazer um acordo.

— Você tá brincando comigo.

James jogou a cabeça para trás, quase batendo-a no encosto da cama.

— O acordo é o seguinte, senhor Potter — estava se divertindo em torturá-lo — Vai me responder algumas perguntas.

— Pergunta logo — ele disse com voz sôfrega.

Quase sentiu pena do réu.

— Por que acha que as coisas vão ser diferentes agora? Antes disse que não daria certo o relacionamento e blablabla, agora você vem atrás de mim, pedindo desculpas e tudo — a sua mão começou a brincar com o elástico da cueca dele.

— Quando eu te vi no bar, eu quase não aguentei e te agarrei ali mesmo.

— Então agora acha que vai dar certo?

— Não, não acho que vai dar certo.

Exalou, decepcionada.

— Mas eu vou fazer o que for possível para que dê — James completou a frase.

— Então você não veio atrás de mim para que isso aqui acontecesse? — começou a descer a cueca dele lentamente.

Viu-o corar, sem responder a sua pergunta. Poucas vezes viu isso acontecer.

— Seu pervertido.

— Culpado.

Assim que terminou de tirar a sua cueca, voltou a ajeitar-se no seu colo, sentindo o contato da pele, a ereção contra a sua bunda.

— Te oferecerei apenas um acordo, senhor Potter — disse, passando as unhas não cortadas por seu peitoral e barriga — Eu vou tirar as algemas. Você vai me foder de forma que os vizinhos escutem os meus gritos – e você vai verificar isso.

James riu com a ideia de ligar para os apartamentos para saber se tinham escutado algo, mas soou sofrido por causa das suas provocações.

— Depois do pagamento da fiança, ficará em condicional com visitas frequentes. Se perder o contato... — ela levou as mãos até a ereção, apertando com força suficiente para que ele gemesse — Será julgado por isso.

— Aceito as condições... e termos de uso — ele disse o último com um tom malicioso, enquanto ela passava a chave nas algemas.

— Babaca — soltou uma risada.

Assim que se viu livre, voltou a pôr-se por cima, mas sem manter muita distância entre seus corpos.

— Por que você tem algemas na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira? — ele franziu levemente o cenho.

— As algemas são as camisinhas do direito, eles distribuíram em uma aula — deu de ombros e então levantou as sobrancelhas — A propósito...

James puxou as calças de algum lugar do chão e então vasculhou os bolsos.

— Eu não esqueci — ele defendeu-se, mostrando a ela.

— Isso seria um grande agravante na sua acusação, senhor...

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, James voltou a beijá-la e então eles deixaram a brincadeira de lado por algumas horas.

O interfone não parou de tocar.


End file.
